


How Am I Supposed To Live Without You?

by Sebasp30



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Argentina NT - Freeform, Explicit Language, M/M, One Shot, Rusia 2018, World Cup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 06:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebasp30/pseuds/Sebasp30
Summary: Argentina got eliminated by France in the 2018 World Cup. Now it's time for Paulo Dybala and Cristian Pavón to face each other and say goodbye after everything they went through in this month.





	How Am I Supposed To Live Without You?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How am I supposed to live without you?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/466643) by Sebasp30. 



The World Cup had ended for the Argentina team. It had been a month full of emotions for all players, but especially for 2 of them. Paulo Dybala and Cristian Pavón had formed a relationship that goes beyond friendship. They did not have an official relationship, but it was obvious that there was something between the two of them. When there are such clear feelings, it is simply impossible to hide them.  
It was one of the last nights before everyone returned to their normal lives, and Cristian and Paulo were in their room packing everything.  
-Hey, Kichan-Paulo spoke  
-What happened, Pau-answered Cristian clearly discouraged  
-I know we got eliminated, but it's not for you to be with that shit face  
-Fuck off, Paulo, I'm not looking like shit because we got eliminated  
\- So?  
-You know perfectly why Paulo-Kichan said beginning to get angry  
\- Is it because you think this is the end of us?  
Cristian said nothing, just stared at him directly in the eyes. He knew that a look said more than a thousand words at that moment.  
-Come on, Kichan, it's not time to think about that  
\- Is not it time, Paulo? It's over, Russia is over, in a few days everyone will go by his side and who knows when we'll see each other again  
-We still have some days left  
-No Paulo, that's it. If we do not talk about it now we will never do it  
-Ok fine, and what do you want to talk about?-Said Paulo a little desperate  
There was a long silence between them. Then, Kichan broke the ice.  
-Paulo, do you love me?  
Paulo stared at him. His eyes were full of water, about to break.  
-Kichan, do you really doubt it? After everything we went through this month together?  
-Answer the question, please-interrupted Cristian between tears  
Another long uncomfortable silence.  
-Yes Kichan, I love you  
Nobody said anything for a long time. Only looks that expressed all the feelings that killed them inside. From one moment to the next, those glances were gathering more and more, to the point where their lips met. Both felt a great relief, even though that kiss tasted goodbye. They were enjoying the moment as if it were the last, who knows when they will meet again.  
Little by little, the situation became hotter and hotter.  
-Pau-Kichan said between kisses-Stop it Pau, is not the time  
-Why not, if we are alone in the room-Paulo said  
-I know, Pau. It's just that, I feel that this will only make the wound bigger ...  
\- What wound are you talking about?  
-The wound that you're going to leave me with when you leave...  
And Paulo did not know what to say. He didn’t expect that. He didn’t know that Kichan had fallen so deep for him.  
-Kichan, I do not know what to tell you ...  
-You do not have to say anything Pau. This is my problem, not yours  
-Of course not! This is also my problem. Do you think you're the only one who has fallen?  
-I'm so tired of this, Paulo. It's just that, I do not know how I'm supposed to live without you- Kichan said as tears began to fall from his eyes  
And those words enter Paulo's soul. They had become dependent on each other. And now, they had to separate and return to their normal life in Italy and Argentina. They are forced to go back and live their lives as nothing had happened. The thing is, how can they go back to live a life they didn’t remember?  
-It’s ok, Kichan-Paulo answered while hugging him -I understand you, more than you think  
-I don’t think so  
-I'm really serious-Paulo interrupted-Life just expects us to continue with our lives as if nothing had happened, but actually, I just can’t imagine a life without you. my Kichancito  
And for the first time in the night, Cristian smiled. He thought that he was the only one who was going to suffer this farewell, but after this talk, he realized that it was something reciprocated.  
-I love you, Paulo Bruno Exequiel Dybala  
-I love you more, Cristian David Pavón-Paulo answered with a smile-To the moon and back -What do you say if we enjoy what remains of this night in our place?  
-I like what you’re thinking, Dybala  
And so both of them went to the terrace of the hotel, hoping that no one was in there. So many things had happened there in the last month.  
-I’ll never get tired of this view-Paulo said entering to the terrace  
-You really love the stars, don't you?-  
-Yeah-Paulo answered-It seems we have the terrace just for us Kichancito  
-It’s destiny that wants us to have the night just for us  
-Well then, let's not defraud destiny-Paulo finally said while putting his arm around Cristian, and kissing him under the moon.  
Basically, a month summed up in a night. A month where they had the best time of their lives, in which they learned to love and be loved. But it was time to say goodbye. After all, life is like that, full of happy and sad moments. And in this case, Paulo and Cristian wanted to live a last moment of happiness before having to ask themselves, how am I supposed to live without you?


End file.
